1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is a method of synthesizing fatty acid compounds of chromium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advantages of the use of chromium compounds as fuel additives in such things as gas turbine engines to prevent corrosion has been well recognized in the prior art. Note U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,491. However, because of the numerous process steps required to make conventional reactants needed to produce these valuable complexes, the expense of conventional synthesis methods has been somewhat prohibitive. Specifically, chromium chloride (CrCl.sub.3) has been conventionally used as the source of the chromium in conventional synthesis methods. This compound is not readily available but must be made and is therefore a relatively expensive starting material. Alternatively, other salts such as the sulfate (Cr.sub.2 (SO.sub.4).sub.3) have been employed as the chromium source. However, from an availability and cost standpoint, little or no advantage is accomplished over the use of the chloride. Accordingly, what has been lacking in the prior art is a relatively simple method of producing chromium compounds useful e.g. as anticorrosion fuel soluble additives which utilize readily available and inexpensive chromium containing starting materials.